Recovery
by ani05tersrVIP
Summary: There are a lot of different ways to lick your wounds. Bakura follows the nerdier strain of recovery Video games, too much junk food and a very pretty girl way out of his league and region of comprehensibility. Bakuracentric, continuation fic.


Well, I finally rewrote it a way I liked it. It's completely different too sweatdrop.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugiou/Yu-Gi-Oh! or the cast and props (eg. Magic and Wizards).

Warning: The story is officially going to be toned down for I think I'll post the chapters with missing scenes on but there's a possibility I'll post it all there as the uncut version though I want the reviews to remain here. This particular piece of writing is a little raunchy but not even a lime so it ought to be fine. Still, if sexual behavior distresses you I'd advise you turn back now as the story will continue in such a manner. This is after all my interpretation of Bakura and I consider him to be like most teenage boys inside.

Prologue

"I activate Change of Heart to control-"

"Cheater!"

"Excuse me?"

"Change of Heart's a forbidden card now!"

Bakura stared up at Haika with a look of amazement. When did she start following the forbidden lists? She glared at him, waiting for him to dare and challenge her. With a disappointed sigh Bakura took back the card and tried to wriggle out of the tight situation. He needed a good hand and he didn't have one.

"I don't have 40 cards if I discard it, let me pick another one to put in the deck and redraw my hand." Haika scoffed at the lack of protest. That meant he knew it was forbidden and had just assumed she wouldn't.

"No."

"Oh, come ON! How am I supposed to play with a 39 card deck? That isn't fair!"

"Consider it a penalty." Bakura sighed with fake despondency as a set of squared and painted nails plucked the illegal card from his hand.

"Don't look at me like that," Haika snapped, not catching the joking nature of his reaction "you set yourself up for it. You can't try and take advantage of me not knowing the game-"

"Haika, I was just being silly. Relax." He interrupted. He wasn't stable enough to deal with her pride yet. He had no desire to squabble as they once had. It had been a long time since anyone had talked to him for more than a half hour and he wanted to keep the conversation as pleasant as possible, largely because he was becoming increasingly aware of how much she'd grown since he last saw her. He hadn't had sex in months and he was having a hard time concentrating on the game now that she'd taken off her coat.

The apartment was rather cold after all.

Haika continued to scowl, knowing full well that Bakura still hadn't grasped her intelligence. He was smarter than her but not by as much as he thought. Everyone thought she had the book smarts which she was ashamed to admit she didn't. So she never corrected the assumption. It bothered her that in contrast to this most people felt she was naïve and easily lead on. She wasn't as out of the loop as they thought. Rather, she was just like Bakura; a master of denial.

"It's your turn still, pervert, now stop staring at my chest and make a move, Ryou." There was a mischievous glint and an innocent voice inquired after his title.

"Hey, where's my '-kun'?" She quirked an eyebrow at him and was met with a big ditzy grin.

"Fine; make a move, pervert-_kun_." Bakura tried to suppress a snigger and recoiled playfully as she shot another glare his way.

"Can we up the stakes?" Haika's brows shot up at this. He had better not be suggesting what she thought he was. The faint look of embarrassment that crossed his face at her silence answered the thought. She sighed.

"And you used to be such a nice boy…" Bakura chuckled.

"That was back when thinking about sex made me feel guilty." Haika flushed and played with the cards in her hand.

"I don't ever recall you being this randy?" she murmured under her breath, barely loud enough to hear. It wasn't strictly true; she could remember many an occasion when the boy had been more than eager. He'd just never really said it out loud before, always waiting for her to touch him or kiss him or flirt with him. Anything that would give him an opportunity to bring her into his arms and against his body.

He leaned over the duel mat set out on the living room floor to get closer to her face.

"Back then you still looked like a little girl, Haika." He purred. She could feel her heart beat faster at the sound. He'd never been this forward before, had he?

"I would've thought that you would've been slightly more used to my appearance than this, you have a few photos of me since I… changed…" she trailed off as his face was suddenly brushing against hers, hair caressing her cheeks. He really needed a haircut more than ever.

"Seeing isn't the same as feeling." He breathed it more than said it as his fingertips stroked her midsection. It wasn't really clear which closed the distance between their lips but it was apparent that this was the first kiss either had had in a long time. Bakura wasn't about to let it end at a kiss though. He had seen those photos and looking at her sitting on an American beach with her brother and new half-sister, dripping wet he'd felt sad. She'd been growing up and it made her seem even further away like she was growing away from him as well. Having her here in the flesh with him brought it all back down to earth. They were still together despite everything and with that fear passed he had begun to appreciate the changes she was experiencing.

With a little sigh of defeat at being conned into giving up a near inevitable win Haika scooted closer to him, his hand sliding around her back and pulling her even closer. There was a muffled groan and the kiss grew more passionate as she straddled his lap and her arms looped around his neck. The cards had been scattered across the floor around them now and they were surely sitting on some too but Bakura didn't care. Their little kiss was moving very fast and he broke away to pant and groan against her cheek as her nails slid under his shirt and pulled roughly down his spine. His right hand was stroking her waist and his lips moved to her neck to suck at the tender area he'd once left that embarrassing mark on. Haika whined demandingly and asked him where he'd said his bedroom was.

Clothing was quickly discarded and the youngest Bakura pinned a shivering and nearly naked girl to his bed.

"Co-old," she chattered, having grown unused to the European air. A few kisses were placed over the new freckles she'd acquired.

"Sorry, can't control the weather. This is London, it's always cold." So were his hands. But they'd always been cold she remembered as she stared up into a set of the warmest blue eyes she'd ever seen.

The cold hands went better with the dark eyes that had stared back at her across the rooftops the last time she saw him. Closing her eyes as the last few articles of clothing were removed, she put the thought out of her mind.

Masters of denial indeed.

"Ryou!"…

Prologue

Well I hope everyone enjoyed that. If not then please keep criticism to serious matters like story structure and characterization, etc. Just on a fun note; that last line (if you could even call it that) was brought on by the fact that when I checked over the story sans author's note I found it had 1,110 words. I found the idea of the first chapter being 1,111 words long terribly amusing so I did it.

To those of you wondering who Haika is; that will be explained over time, all of it will be.


End file.
